Blindsided: A Daverezi Fanfic
by Nadutoe
Summary: Dave Strider has a crush on Terezi Pyrope, and Karkat doesn't like it. Can he tell her without upsetting him? (Btw, this is my first fanfic so sorry if it sucks)


Your name is Dave Strider and you're in sort of a dilemma. Karkat Vantas is your best bro, and lately you've been spending time with Terezi Pyrope- more than usual. The problem is, Karkat doesn't approve. Not that you care, but it's still an annoyance nonetheless. To be honest, you've been trying to avoid him, because you don't feel like getting yelled at. Besides, you dig TZ, she's pretty cool. (Other than the fact that she licks everything in sight- oops, not sight. But you don't really mind.)  
Anyway, you're going to chill with Terezi, probably going to draw with some chalk and try to keep her from eating the red pieces. Seriously, does she know she can get sick? Fucking trolls man, you'll never understand them.  
You arrive at Terezi's respiteblock, but before you can even get a chance to knock you hear her say; "There's no point in knocking, Dave, I know you're there. I can smell the red from here." She lets out a giggle. You let yourself in and sit down next to her. You know what's coming next. She leans in close to you and licks your cheek. You flinch a little despite her doing this every time you two hang out.  
"Delicious as usual, Mr. Strider." Terezi puts her arm around you, and you begin to feel nervous. It's pretty obvious that you have a crush on her, but she's blind, so you're pretty sure you're safe. Before she notices your trembling you say;  
"Yo TZ are we gonna draw or just sit here like dumbasses?"  
"You're already a dumbass, Dave." She snickers and looks directly at you. How the fuck does she even do that? Whatever man, this is Terezi we're talking about here. She's full of weird surprises. You grab a piece of chalk and begin drawing. After a while, your thoughts begin to wander without you realizing. You space out a lot, but lately it's always been about TZ. You wonder what it would be like to kiss her. Jesus Christ Dave, shut the fuck up and keep drawing. Naturally, Terezi notices that you're distracted and sits in front of you to question you.  
"Something wrong, Dave?" She inquires in her, usual, contemptuous tone. You decide to play it cool.  
"Nothin', just spacin' out a little." Nailed it.  
"Bullshit, Dave. You know I can smell a lie easier than when everyone can tell when Lalonde is drunk. Spill it, Strider." Shit, you're busted. Guess there's no use lying to her; she'll just keep bothering you until you tell her. But how the hell do you tell Pyrope that you like her? Jeez, this is embarrassing. You tense up a little as you speak. "Listen, TZ, there's been something on my mind for a while now and I think it's time I stopped being a chicken shit and said something."  
"What is it, Dave?" She seems genuinely concerned. Better spill the beans now before you start to worry her. You can feel your face flushing red as the words spill from your mouth like a leaky faucet.  
"Okay, well, the thing is I like you Terezi. Like I really fucking like you and it's driving me nuts over here. And we've been spending a lot of time together and stuff and I just feel like w-" She stops you mid-sentence and passionately kisses you. You cuff your hands around her cheeks as she wraps her arms around your waist. After a while she pulls away and grins at you.  
"I was waiting for you to get the guts to say something Strider!" Did you hear her right?  
"Wait, you knew?" "That's adorable, Dave. Of COURSE I knew, dumbass. I'm not an idiot. Even I can see it and I'm blind." You stare into her blank, sightless eyes; she looks up at you and pouts.  
"What's your deal?" you playfully ask. She crosses her arms and abruptly replies; "It isn't fair that you get to see my eyes, but I have no idea what yours look like!" "Well Terezi that's sort of impossible if considering you can't see jack dick." "You know what I mean! I can smell something delicious under those shades, and I am just DYING to find out." Great, first Karkat, now her. The point of you wearing shades is so people DON'T see your eyes; not so you can flaunt them around for everyone to see. But you figure since Terezi can't actually SEE, you don't see (heheheh) the harm in it. You slowly take your shades off and reveal your candy red pupils to her.  
She leans in to get one of her 'closer looks' and smells your eyes.  
"Oh my god, Dave They-"  
"I know, they're fucking ridiculous, okay?" Shit. You didn't mean for that to come out, but you're just really insecure about the damn things. She raises an eyebrow at you and you quickly apologize.  
"Dammit, I'm sorry Terezi; I didn't mean to say that. I just really hate my eyes and I guess I just assume that other people will too." She snickers and puts her hand on your cheek.  
"You really are an idiot Strider. Your eyes are bright candy red, even better than I imagined! They're gorgeous." Your eyes widen and you hug her tight. Sure, Terezi's crazy, but sometimes the words that came out of her mouth are like silk being lain down on a tapestry. Fucking perfection. Terezi interrupts your speculating again. "Does this mean we're human dating now?" You smile and kiss her again. "Yes TZ, it does."  
You two go on kissing for a while, and neither of you notice Karkat walk in. You guess Terezi was too distracted to smell him coming, but hey, you didn't notice either, genius.  
"What the bulgesucking FUCK are you two doing?!" Karkat yells. Great, this is exactly the thing you wanted to avoid. Now you're in for it. You'll never hear the end of it. You pull away from Terezi and come up with a response as quickly as you can.  
"Uh, Karkat! Yo, best friend. What's uh, cracka lackin'?"  
"Don't give me that bullshit. With me, Strider. NOW." You follow behind Karkat and exit Terezi's respiteblock. You attempt to explain yourself.  
"Listen, Karkat, I didn't mea-"  
"Can it, Strider. I just wanna tell you one thing." Now you're a little scared. To be honest, you hate when Karkat is angry with you. He is your best bro after all.  
"All I ask is that you respect her if you're gonna be with her. You got that douchebag?" Well that wasn't exactly what you were expecting but you'll take it.  
"Yeah, sure man, of course."  
"Good." Karkat replies, making his leave.  
You go back to Terezi's respiteblock and curl up next to her. Her red sunglasses are off, so you decide to take your shades off too. She smiles and gives you a peck on your nose. As you doze off next to her, you remember what she said earlier, and you decide that you love your eyes.


End file.
